Family Feud/Photos
Photos 165886_408502669187288_230976930_n.jpg FF7.jpg 1976-O1.jpg FFoo1.jpg 197907.jpg Dawsonpublicityphoto.jpg FFoo2.jpg FFnega.jpg FamilyFeud.jpg feud80aa.jpg feudgary.jpg FF5.png FF220676.jpg 1977FF1-2.jpg FF1.png FF2.png FF3.png FF8.jpg 545135_322063814539262_1111676759_n.jpg 1976-1.jpg richard_dawson_behind_face_off_poodium.jpg FF4.png 346_Point_Win.jpg FF6.jpg FF9.jpg Game-show-host-scandals-13.jpg FF10.jpg FF11.jpg Richard-Dawson-4.jpg 22199_0001_20151015130943.jpg FF12.jpg FF13.jpg FF14.jpg FF15.jpg FF16.jpg FF17.jpg FF18.jpg FF19.jpg FF20.jpg FF21.jpg FF22.jpg FF23.jpg FF24.jpg FF25.jpg FF26.jpg ABC_Family_Feud_Card.jpg FF_7.jpg Vlcsnap-00573.png FF1_(1).jpg FF2.jpg FF27.jpg FF28.jpg Game-show-host-scandals-14.jpg FF29.png FF30.jpg Ye3F5-1522096193-552-quiz_question_image_-gameshow_12.jpg FF31.jpg FF32.jpg FF33.jpg FF34.jpg FF35.jpg FF36.jpg FF37.jpg richard_dawson_getty-300x300.jpg FF38.jpg feud80bb.jpg FF39.png FF40.png FF41.png FF42.png FF43.png FF44.png FF45.png FF46.png FF47.png FF48.png FF49.png FF50.png FF51.png FF52.png FF53.png FF54.png FF55.png FF56.png FF57.png FF58.png FF59.png FF60.png FF61.png FF62.png FF63.png FF64.png FF65.png FF66.png FF67.png FF68.png FF69.png FF70.png FF71.png FF72.png richard-dawsom_320.jpg FF73.png Family-feud-game-show-80s.jpg FF74.png FF75.png FF79.png FF76.png FF77.png FF78.png Ffeud002.png FF80.png i.jpg FF81.png FF82.png FF83.png FF84.png Richard-Dawson.jpg richarddawson.jpg 92933164-handout-photo.jpg 130415_taketwo_familyfeud_featured.jpg FF85.png FF86.png FF87.png FF88.png zguest1d.jpg FF89.png FF90.png FF91.png FF92.png FF93.png FF94.png FF95.png Family Feud 1.jpg FamFuedVickiLawrenceMF4.jpg 37549541_2056813267868791_5764875632072720384_n.png MV5BNDVkZDM4ZWEtNmNkYi00ODAxLTg4M2ItNjI3MTllMzcyN2FlXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMTEzNjA2NzM@__V1_.jpg chi-richard-dawson-with-miss-usa-photo.jpg JEP Pics-3.jpg FF96.png FF97.png Ffeud001.png 40828198_2100032210213563_232331200700612608_n.png 292251_10150923168745768_1001288775_n.jpg Dawson_Feud.jpg famfeudHOST.jpg MV5BMDNkNGE1MDAtNzJmMC00MjEwLWI4ZmItNGNkZjgyNDZhOTk1XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMTEzNjA2NzM@__V1_.jpg $(KGrHqV,!mEFJLwftozrBSY,1(Rlt!~~60_57.JPG 121179II.jpg FF103.JPG 83PD.jpg FAMFEUD.png 1081_1.jpg 02ffO1.jpg $(KGrHqRHJCIE9EwuE0U3BPS)-g0+fg~~60_57.JPG MENS Best-Game-Hosts 04 04 F Feud Dawson.jpg FFRD.jpg 071983c.jpg 1982o1.jpg FF104.JPG 83ff.jpg feud1.jpg 180478-1.jpg feud3.jpg familyfeud (1).jpg Family-Feud.jpg M14365275.JPG 10714449 10204269313205102 1077646314962380753 o.jpg FFsmile-1.jpg FFoo3a.jpg 1977FF1.jpg 190182-1-1.jpg 100780-1.jpg BLOWER.png bunt1.jpg FF79.jpg FABOP.jpg DAGUCON.png Obriant.png 1978FF1.jpg 290981-1.jpg 01021983a.jpg BB81-1.jpg FFKnots_Landing.jpg FF_Dynasty.jpg FF_8.jpg 10258341 10203212959916930 3147509039617550978 n.jpg 140880-1.jpg FEUDsing1.png ffLIFE.png ffSOAPS.png fjut.jpg $T2eC16h,!)YFIbs4eKZ4BS,w3R(cUQ~~60_3.jpg $(KGrHqUOKooFF0rH,237BRi,!RmP4g~~60_57.JPG $(KGrHqN,!qUFJMM967fZBS,wVJ8qrw~~60_12.jpg $_3.jpg $T2eC16FHJI!FHS+sTPobBS,)WJFjJw~~60_3.JPG Ffeud2.jpg $T2eC16hHJIkE9qU3l3veBQGFyOVYTw~~60_3.JPG $(KGrHqUOKooFIwwKDIGJBSR5jNGQOg~~60_57.jpg 10636290 10204247441178315 6527277832696629698 n.jpg $T2eC16J,!zIFIfcF8pygBS,w3Obg+g~~60_3.jpg Love_Boat_Cast.jpg famfeudBW.jpg FamFeu03.jpg FamFeu04.jpg FamFeu05.jpg FamFeu06.jpg FamFeu07.jpg FamFeu08.jpg FamFeu09.jpg FamFeu10.jpg FamFeu11.jpg FamFeu12.jpg FamFeu13.jpg FamFeu14.jpg FamFeu15.jpg FamFeu16.jpg FamFeu17.jpg FamFeu18.jpg FamFeu19.jpg FamfeudSTARS.jpg famfeudCARD.jpg famfeudHANDS.jpg FamFeu20.jpg FamFeu21.jpg FamFeu22.jpg 36990032_10217092562811138_2229796236666339328_n.jpg 13923799 10153823614928333 4796389710993495686 o-1-.jpg 45736519_2133164403567010_7071682898612453376_n.png 48422877_2156183244598459_5478364883516915712_o.jpg Family Feud - Composers Vs. Singers Special 1 (1984).png Family Feud - Composers Vs. Singers Special 2 (1984).png Family Feud - Composers Vs. Singers Special 3 (1984).png Richard Dawson with Terry Davis.jpg Family Feud Computer World.png Screenshot-20200205-183259-01.jpg Press Releases One Life to Live Vs. General Hospital (February 14, 1978).jpg|One Life to Live Vs. General Hospital (February 14, 1978) Primetime Special (May 08, 1978).jpg|Primetime Special (May 08, 1978) Love in the Afternoon Special (Week of November 13, 1978).jpg|Love in the Afternoon Special (Week of November 13, 1978) Steve Yeager and inner-city families (September 25-28 and October 01, 1979).jpg|Steve Yeager and inner-city families (September 25-28 and October 01, 1979) The Sullivans on Family Feud (October 01-02, 1979).jpg|The Sullivans on Family Feud (October 01-02, 1979) Hatfields and McCoys Special (Week of November 12, 1979).jpg|Hatfields and McCoys Special (Week of November 12, 1979) International Beauties Special (Week of February 09, 1981).jpg|International Beauties Special (Week of February 09, 1981) City Vs. Country Primetime Special (April 12, 1981).jpg|City Vs. Country Primetime Special (April 12, 1981) Heroes Vs. Villains Primetime Special (February 05, 1982).jpg|Heroes Vs. Villains Primetime Special (February 05, 1982) Singing Special (Week of October 24, 1983).jpg|Singing Special (Week of October 24, 1983) Soap Stars and Real Families Special II (Week of November 14-18, 1983).jpg|Soap Stars/Real Families Special II (Week of November 14-18, 1983) Miss Americas Vs. Mrs. Americas (January 16-20, 1984).jpg|Miss Americas Vs. Mrs. Americas Special (Week of January 16, 1984) Olympics Special (Week of July 16, 1984).jpg|Olympics Special (Week of July 16, 1984) Richard Dawson's signed contracts (1982) $(KGrHqYOKjYE1CrCz,nHBNdZscF8SQ~~0_12.jpg Dawson_Contract_1.jpg Dawson_Contract_2.jpg Dawson_Contract_3.jpg Logos family_feud_intermission.JPG All Star FF Special Logo P1.jpg All-Star FF Special Logo P2.jpg Allstarff.gif Familyfeud_toplogo.gif Famfeud3.jpg Family_feud_classic_remade_logo.jpg FamilyFeud-Logo-Dawson-cmyk-HiRes_1.jpg family_feud_GSN_Styled_Logo.jpg S7 C.jpg Feud76d.png Celebrity/Charity Specials Feudallstar2.png|Early All-Star Family Feud Special logo from 1978. This one had blue lettering. Feudallstar.png|All-Star Family Feud - 1979 Feud-hatfieldmccoy.png|Hatfields vs. McCoys - 1979 Feud-allstarchamp.png|All-Star Championship - 1980 Feud-worldseries.png|World Series special - 1980 Feud-cityvscountry.png|City vs. Country Special - 1981 Feud-intlbeauties.png|International Beauties - 1981 Feud-saintsvssinners.png|Saints vs. Sinners Special from 1982. This happens to be the first Family Feud celebrity/charity special logo to use alternate "Feud" lettering. Feud-loveafternoon.png|Love in the Afternoon Super Feud Special - 1982. Another charity special whose "Feud" lettering in the logo is small. Feud-loveaftvalentines.png|Love in the Afternoon Valentine Specials from 1983. Feud-tvfavorites.png|TV's All-Time Favorites - 1983 Feud-singing.png|The Singing Family Feud Special - 1983 Feud-beautyqueen.png|Beauty Queens Special - 1983 Feud-tvhosts.png|TV Hosts Special - 1983 Feud-cowboy.png|Cowboy vs. Country Special - 1984 Feud-adventurestars.png|Adventure Stars Special - 1984 Feud-dynasties.png|Daytime Dynasties Special - 1984 Feud-superteen.png|Super Teen Special - 1984 Feud-commfaves.png|Commercial Favorites Special - 1984. Feud-olympicchamps.png|Olympic Champions Special - 1984 Feud-hollywoodmodels.png|Battle of the Hollywood Models logo from 1984. Why three lines above rather than around the oval? Feud-opry.png|Grand Ole Opry vs Soap Opry - 1984 Feud-ambeautyqueen.png|American Beauty Queen Special - 1984 Feud-networksoaps.png|Battle of the Network Soaps - 1984 Feud-medalists.png|Olympic Medalists Special - 1985 Feud-walkoffame.png|Hollywood Walk of Fame Special - 1985 Dawson Era Artworks Feudpilot-mgbt.png|Goodson-Todman Productions logo from the 1975 pilot Ffboard76-1.png|Survey board #1 Ffboard76-2.png|Survey board #2 Ffboard76-dbl.png|Board with "DOUBLE" sides. Ffboard76-trpl.png|Board with "TRIPLE" sides. Feud70sdoor.png|Family backdrop from 1976 to 1981 Feud70sdoor2.png|Family backdrop from 1981 to 1985 Feudfmboard.png Feudfmpilot75.png Valentine's Day Feud-fm-valentines.png Christmas Feud-fm-xmas-76.png New Year's Eve Feud-fm-newyear.png Bumper Sticker HeartFamilyFeud.jpg Trade Ads 030685.jpg 170685.jpg 110385.jpg 10612867 10204262998167230 4189048908611139280 n.jpg 040878.jpg FF_Viacom_ad.jpg FF'78.jpg Strip_Family_Feud_1980.jpg FF80_Strip_1.jpg FF80_Strip_2.jpg SFF-1980-02-11_P1.png SFF_1980-02-11_P2.png SFF_1980-02-18_P1.png SFF_1980-02-18_P2.png 180280.jpg $(KGrHqV,!rkFGVj,s5EyBRmcfiVBPw~~60_57.jpg $(KGrHqVHJEgFGH3tLB01BRmcfieDGg~~60_57.jpg 28071980.jpg FF0580.jpg FF80-03-17.png F1980F.jpg AD1983.jpg FF_1983_03_07.png FF0484.jpg FF0184.jpg FF19791.jpg FFAD19782.png FF19792.jpg FF0179.jpg F1983F.jpg 191283.jpg FFAD19771.png FFAD19772.png Tumblr nyelekSIwk1rl8jt8o1 500.png FFAD19780.png FFAD19781.png FFAD19790.png FFAD19810.png FFAD19811.png FFAD19812.png FFAD19813.png FFAD19814.png FFAD19815.png FF811.jpg FF812.jpg FFAD19820.png FFAD19821.png FFAD19841.png FFAD19840.png FF_New_York.jpg FFAD19854.png FFBirmingham.jpg FFPittsburgh.jpg FFProvidence.jpg FF_San_Francisco.jpg FFTPIR79.jpg FF1979.jpg FF81_Blurb.jpg FF84.jpg Print Ads 1976-O3.jpg FF7.jpeg $T2eC16JHJGwE9n)ySdvSBRJ2gUsYfg~~60_57.JPG 1976OO1.jpg 111978.jpg $T2eC16R,!zQE9s3ssN68BRdE(-FWsQ~~60_57.JPG 25sep83.png $(KGrHqZHJBQFIiw-DY3jBSPeWtEp1!~~60_57.JPG F84FII.png 1984FG.png ffamilyffeud.jpg $(KGrHqNHJE4FI,GNU,C3BSMoNDf,VQ~~60_57.JPG 260582-2.jpg $(KGrHqZ,!mIFH(zUzEfLBS!BOBlpuQ~~60_57.JPG FG.png FF79-1.jpg 21101980.jpg $T2eC16ZHJIcFHNzKI-PIBS!BPDC(n!~~60_57.JPG 6691_108018437893_1048844_n.jpg 6691_108018432893_7222895_n (1).jpg 84ff1.jpg FF88o1.jpg FF88o2.jpg 84ff2.jpg 1979tvg.jpg FFseason.png BestShow.png F1977F.png 101983.jpg FF1977.png 0980.png.bmp 091980I.jpg F1984F.png 84teen.png F1978F.png FF70s3.jpg $T2eC16JHJF8E9nnC6U!,BQ8zrgyIsQ~~60_57.JPG 190681.png 28101981.png 06nov81.png 12may81.png FFChannel6.png.jpg 1977.png 12may80II.png 17sep80.png 19may80.png 020579.png.bmp 050379.png 16may84.png 19sep80.png 150684.png play.png 021980II.png.bmp 1982-2.png Fall.png 310585.png 190279.jpg 1981FFad.png.bmp Best Family Feud.PNG Dawson BOFF.PNG 1981MISS.jpg Family_Feud_TV_Guide_3_Article.jpg $T2eC16hHJHUFFfRN+OMoBS!BOR4r(!~~60_57.JPG 84country.jpg 231083.jpg 290680.jpg 8250120208_38652f476c_o.jpg $(KGrHqN,!q8FG8jo2GgRBRzfWm4b3w~~60_12.JPG 1979OO1.jpg $(KGrHqUOKo4FGT1mu(kDBRqB)jH4!g~~60_12.JPG 08101979.jpg 1978FF.jpg 021980I.jpg FFAD1.JPG FFAD2.JPG $(KGrHqJHJCIFJZWugbPWBSW,P1VdCg~~60_3.JPG goodbad.PNG.bmp $(KGrHqZHJEkFGJDgQq4pBRqByQsOWw~~60_3.JPG FFAD3.JPG 091980II.jpg 220578.jpg 021984.jpg.bmp FFAD4.JPG 84soap.png FFAD5.JPG 080578.jpg Tickets Family Feud (January 17, 1977).png|ABC Daytime FFTicketMay77.jpg Family Feud (May 26, 1977).jpg FF104.png Family Feud (July 22, 1977).jpg FF105.png Family Feud (February 27, 1978).jpg FF106.png|This ticket is from 1978. Family Feud (May 22, 1978).jpg Family Feud (June 13, 1978).jpg|This ticket is from 1978. FFTicket1978.JPG Family Feud (November 05, 1978).png|ABC Daytime Family Feud (January 15, 1979).jpg FF110.png Family Feud (February 04, 1980).png Family Feud (March 18, 1980).jpg|ABC Daytime FF107.png Family Feud (September 27, 1980).jpg|ABC Primetime Family Feud (November 07, 1980).png|ABC Daytime Family Feud (November 20, 1980).png|ABC Daytime; Richard's Birthday. FF113.png Family Feud (April 13, 1981).jpg Family Feud (May 12, 1981).jpg FF108.png Family Feud (March 15, 1982).jpg FF111.png FF109.png FFTicket1982.jpg|ABC Daytime Family Feud (May 26, 1983).jpg Family Feud 0.jpg Family Feud (September 25, 1983).png|Syndication FF114.png|Syndication Family Feud (October 10, 1983).png|ABC Daytime Family Feud (October 11, 1983).png|ABC Daytime Family Feud (November 07, 1983).jpg Family Feud (November 08, 1983).jpg Family Feud (November 22, 1983).png|ABC Daytime Family Feud (January 08, 1984).png|ABC Daytime Family Feud (February 20, 1984).png|ABC Daytime Family Feud (February 26, 1984).png|ABC Primetime Family Feud (March 04, 1984).png|Syndication Family Feud (March 18, 1984).png|ABC Daytime Family Feud (March 20, 1984).jpg Family Feud (April 01, 1984).png|Syndication Family Feud (April 16, 1984).jpg Family Feud (April 29, 1984).png|ABC Daytime Family Feud (June 25, 1984).png|ABC Daytime Family Feud (October 28, 1984).png|Syndication Family Feud (October 30, 1984).png|ABC Daytime; Adventure Stars Week Family Feud (January 06, 1985).png|Syndication; Olympics Week Family Feud (January 20, 1985).png|Syndication; Walk of Fame Week Family Feud (January 21, 1985).png|ABC Daytime Family Feud (March 20, 1985).jpg Family Feud (April 14, 1985).png|ABC Daytime Family Feud (May 16, 1985).jpg|ABC Daytime; Finale. Slates ABC Daytime Slate for June 02, 1977.png|Murrey Vs. Baker Slate for July 28, 1977.png|Pieper Vs. Telles Slate for September 20, 1977.png|Masters Vs. Sweeney Slate for September 21, 1977.png|Linton Vs. Speir Slate for March 18, 1980.png|Guice Vs. Woods Slate for November 20, 1980.png|Evans Vs. Larson Slate for April 15, 1983.png|TV's All-Time Favorites Week 2 Slates for October 30, 1984.jpg|Adventure Heroes Vs. Adventure Heroines Syndication Slate for June 09, 1981.png|Birge Vs. Knox Slate for November 11, 1981.png|Bonzell Vs. Pina Slate for September 12, 1983.png|Bartholomew Vs. Hankel ABC Primetime Slate for January 14, 1979.png|Special #03 Slate for September 23, 1979.png|Special #05 Slate for November 04, 1979.png|Special #07 T-Shirt FFshirt.jpg Screen Caps 1975 Pilot ffpilo_1.jpg Stage1.jpg 6728473.png ffpilot.jpg 185px-FF_001.PNG 185px-Family_Feud_Pilot_Board.JPG Stage2.jpg Family_Feud_Pilot_Survey_Board.jpg 57-7914.jpg Family_Feud_Pilot_Fast_Money.jpg 1976-1985 Series 65fc.jpg Dawson_Face_off_early_Days.jpg 185px-Dawson_Face-Off_1.jpg 185px-Dawson_Face-Off_2.jpg feudbreak.jpg FF_Dawson_board_game.jpg Family_Feud_Board.JPG 185px-Dawson_Board.jpg family-feud-3-strikes.jpg 0 (1).jpg Family Feud 400 point format Pic 1.jpg feudlollipop.JPG feudweird.jpg Dawson_Fast_Money.jpg feud_Dawson_End.jpg family-feud.gif FF Letter.jpg Trivia Tuesday 11934806 1725559987666234 1696519069 n.jpg 12918583_1069834196372435_2010026967_n.jpg 18485524_1848321988717921_4851062237566020273_n.jpg 18556682_1848333185383468_8093779447434125198_o.jpg 18198225_1842288865987900_6312063862136164720_n.jpg 18301962_1842304039319716_2367602891792938664_n.jpg Link A gallery of the 1976-1985 Dawson Version Category:Family Feud Category:Images